L fait la cuisine
by MV-GD
Summary: Pour la première fois de sa petite vie, L mangea ce qu'iL avait fait.


Yo les francophones!

(V: Et moi alors? Je parle suisse-allemand moi! M: C'est bon dis clairement que t'es valaisanne! V: Raconte ma vie privée tant que t'y es! M: Mais c'est ce que je fais. Alors V est une fille de ... ans, avec les cheveux..., et qui mesure ...m. Mouhahahaha, Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais tout vous dire? Eh c'est ma femme privée à moi ça! Et d'ailleurs on s'est mariées... V: Calme-toi Honey, c'est bon j'ai pas envie de t'assommer comme la dernière fois. M: Ah bon tu veux faire quoi alors? V: ... ... ... ... _-part dans LA chambre-_)

Petites infos avant de...heum, y a des gosse, donc:

-didascalies en gras **(M: V prends un dictionnaire, cherche ''didascalies'' stp)**

-on vous conseille d'essayer la recette si vous avez un ennemi mortel **(V: Didascalies...euh...j'ai pas dictionnaire et j'ai pas envie de chercher en plus o Que peut-on faire d'autre avec un dico?)**

-toujours pas Light, désolées ^.^** (M: Donne-le au chien, je veux dire Rem, peut-être qu'elle saura, elle.)**

-Attention, délire en vue!** (Rem: Comme si on n'avait pas encore compris o M: Tais-toi et bouffe!)**

* * *

><p>L : Watari ?<p>

Watari : Oui ?

L : Je peux cuisiner aujourd'hui stp ?

Watari : Mais L…

L : Stp

Watari : Enfin tu…

L : Stp

Watari : Tu n'as jamais…

L: Stp

Watari : TU VAS ME LAISSER PARLER OUI ?

L : 0.0 ... Stp

Watari : Bon comme j'essayais de te le dire… euh L

L : 0.0 ... Stp

Watari : Tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu abîmes le parquet…

L :_ -ferme la bouche-_

Watari : Tu n'as jamais cuisiné de ta vie est-ce que tu sais comment fonctionne un four ?

L : Oui, un four est un appareil qui permet de cuire les aliments car il émet une chaleur très forte qui…

**(Apparemment oui…)**

Watari : C'est bon, c'est bon, tu peux cuisiner vas-y, où ai-je mis mon aspirine…

L : OUAAAIIIIIIS ! _–s'enferme dans la cuisine-_

L : _-tourne en rond dans la cuisine-_

L : _-ouvre un placard dans la cuisine-_

L :_ -ouvre le frigo de la cuisine-_

L : _-bave devant le frigo béant de la cuisine-_

L : -_sort de la cuisine __**(**_**on s'en doute…passons)**-

...

**(Comment a-t'il fait? o.o)**

L : WATARI ! IL EST OÙ LE LIVRE DE RECETTE ?

Watari : Tiens, il était dans ta chambre.

L : Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?

Watari : ''pâtisseries, gâteaux et autres douceurs ''… c'est pas le livre que tu lis tous les soirs en bavant avec des étoiles dans les yeux ?

L : -_bave_- Oh le cake de la page 421, la tarte à la page 43, les cookiiiiies…-prend le livre, s'enferme dans la cuisine, se ramasse le placard, tout ça avec un air halluciné-

L commença donc à cuisiner :

1er défi : trouver tous les ingrédients.

L se renversa 3 paquets de farine sur la tête, mangea 4 des 5 plaques de chocolats nécessaires à LA recette, confond le gruyère** (qui n'a pas de trous, c'est l'emmental qui en a. Nous les Suisses on sait la différence è.é)** avec le beurre** (on se demande toujours comment)**, casse 2 œufs et 23 assiettes.

2ème défi : déchiffrer la recette

L se trouvait devant un problème épineux, il appela Watari :

L : Watari, tu peux faire couler un bain pour Marie ?

Watari : Quoi ?

L : C'est marqué ''faire fondre le chocolat au bain-marie''

Watari : J'y crois pas, mais j'y crois pas, mais j'y crois pas…-_se tape la tête contre le mur-_

L battit ensuite les œufs en neige…enfin…il les congela, puis les coupa en morceaux et jeta les bouts de blanc dans le bol. Ca ressemblait bien à de la neige, mais pas la bonne…

Il s'occupa ensuite des fraises…enfin ce qu'il en restait…vu qu'il avait lâché le bol.

3ème défi : cuire le gâteau

On ne sait pas comment, L réussit à remplir le moule avec ses œufs congelés, sa pâte…comment dire…légèrement ratée, ses fraises éclaffées, et les autres…ingrédients…de sa recette.

L se rendit tout à coup compte que le four n'était pas si facile à utiliser que ça. Cuire le gâteau à thermostat 5 pendant 30 min dans le four non-préchauffé. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il décida après plusieurs minutes de réflexion de faire cuire le gâteau à température maximale et de le sortir quand il serait prêt. Il prit donc une chaise et s'assit devant le four dont il sortit le gâteau 5 min plus tard. Il planta un couteau dedans et la lame ressortit pleine d'une substance coulante. Mais comme il n'avait pas compris le système il pensa que la cuisson était terminée. Il apporta donc, tout fier, son œuvre à Watari :

Watari : Tu as fin…mais

L : Quoi ?

Watari : Tu es couvert de chocolat et de farine et de fraises ?

L : Ah oui, j'ai eu un peu de peine au début... allez goûte !

Watari : _-prend un bout, avale, et fais une tête bizarre-_

L : Alors c'est bon ?

Watari : Euh…tu n'as qu'à goûter…on a pas les mêmes goûts après tout.

L : _-prend un bout et mange en souriant-_ Ah c'est trop bon j'ai bien fait de changer la recette.

Watari : Tu as changé la recette ?

L : Oui j'ai mélangé tout ce que j'aimais. Du chocolat au piment et noisettes, des fraises, du sirop d'érable, de la purée de marron, de la cannelle, de la vanille, du joghourt à la pomme, du lait, du sirop de framboises, du jus d'orange sanguine, des bouts de melon, de la sauce tomate, des bouts de macaron, des truffes en chocolat, des noisettes, des frosties, de la crème fouettée, des bananes, 3kg de sucre en poudre, des M&M's, des Snickers mixés, de la glace à la pistache, du miel, du ketchup, des sugus et…ça va ? T'es tout vert ?

Watari : _-la main sur la bouche, court aux toilettes-_

L : ET WATARI QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?


End file.
